Fury Sparks
An Abnormal Meeting The skies of Amanogawa City shone bright; illuminating the normally drab feeling of the earth. A androgynous, effiminate, and slender young man walked through the city, whose outward appearance projected an extremely tranquil and gentle atmosphere to those who observe him. His features were almost completely feminine in appearance. He also had wide hips and long legs. His eyes were large and droopy, and he had heterochromia; that is to say, his left eye was blue and his right was red. His blonde-colored hair was worn in a bun which spiked up slightly at the top, gently flowing out to the left side, with several strands of hair sticking out at the sides of the bun as sort of waves. He occasionally wore a lycrois flower on the right side of his hair. His attire consisted of an elegant and ornate decorated kimono, and black high-heeled stiletto boots. This was Yuuki Kaburagi, who sensed an unusual spiritual pressure. This Spiritual Pressure was that of a fairly average looking man sitting atop one of the higher buildings in the city near it's edge. His black robed legs hanging over it's edge and his form slouched over with his elbows on his knees with both hands standing up to hold his head up. His expression was that of a bored one, his short black gothic styled hair covering his right eye, and a strange scar going around the middle of his face, and another scar going around the middle of his neck, giving him the impression of a strange Frankenstein esque being. He wore a black robe, only partially revealing his chest, along with a pair of black pants and black boots on his legs and feet. He was Rushifa Sureiya, who also felt another spiritual presence in his area, but seemed to pay it no mind. ...Gah! The spiritual pressure, while normally Yuuki would compare it to a meager fly buzzing in his face managed to irk him so much that he couldn't help but become intrigued by such a presence. Deciding to follow his impulses, Yuuki began to follow it's signal. Rushifa, blowing his hair slightly upwards, glanced over it Yuuki's direction. He could recognize the fact that he was the being that he'd felt earlier, and that he was looking for his location, but he still didn't seem to care at first glance. However, his curiousity slowly began to etch away at him, and his right eye glared at Yuuki's form. His right eye, in complete contrast to his right, was red and....disturbingly feminine, almost making it look as if he was a girl should one rely solely on looking at the right side of his face. The red eye began to glow with a bright red light that only appeared for a second, several strange circle's within it's iris spinning rapidly as if he was scanning Yuuki's form. Yuuki immediately noticed this person as he froze up; a feeling of squamishness ran down his spine, as if this person was reading every like, dislike, statistic, and whatnot that he possessed. At that point, Yuuki Kaburagi focused his own spiritual pressure in an attempt to dissuade this man from continuing to analyze him. He waltzed forward, though he didn't give the person any chance to look further. With a sigh, he questioned, "...Uhm, excuse me. ...And you are?" Immediatley, Rushifa easily swung his hair to cover the left eye, before exhaling and falling of the building, landing on the ground with a quiet thump a few feet in front of Yuuki, his gaze still bored and only somewhat interested in what he could see. "I should be asking you the same thing. I mean, you were looking for me, right?" Yuuki clasped his hands together. "Uhm...no, what gave you such an impression?" Fatigue and exasperation could be witnessed in his composure, before leaning in, whispering in his ear seductively, "You...have something I want!" Without hesitiation, Yuuki Kaburagi bit off Rushifa Sureiya's leftearlobe; chunks of flesh fell everywhere, as Yuuki still clutched what was left of Rushifa's earlobe in his teeth with a deranged smile. And that was where things got ugly. Almost instictivley at the bite of his left ear, Rushifa grabbed Yuuki by his neck with his left hand with an unbelievable amount of force, holding him out in front of him and giving his own deranged grin as he held the man nearly two feet off the ground. "Uh huh. And I wonder just what that is? I think you'll find that my blood isn't something you want to have inside of you." Yuuki spat the remains of Rushifa's earlobe out, snapping back to his usual composure, aka Jekyll and Hyde, "...Oh. I'm sorry. You see, I didn't mean to." Yuuki raised his arm to Rushifa's ear as crimson energy began to amass around it, along with a unique barrier. "Here, let me help." However, that deranged smile persisted in staying upon his face as he remained hoisted up in the air, refusing to resist and whatnot. In the words of Sigmund Freud, "There is nothing as pure and cruel as a child". In a way, Yuuki Kaburagi could be considered a child that never grew up, refusing to accept reality. But now...he hid all of that behind his sweet composure and domestic friendliness. Rushifa's expression became somewhat blank, though a hint of annoyance could be seen in his right eye, while his left eye remained hidden by his hair. He released his grip on Yuuki, and slid his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, before you bit on my freaking ear, what is you're wanting?" Yuuki collapsed to the ground for the briefest of moments, before scrambling to his feet hastily. Glancing around in a half-hearted attempt to diffuse the situation, Yuuki extended his hand, mumbling meekly, "...Sorry again! I don't know what happened behind that serene smile was a horrifying smirk; a raging demon masked by tranquility. "-But you never answered me, did you? Your name...what was it?" "Sureiya." the man answered. "Rushifa Sureiya. Now who the hell are you?" he finished in a blank and still somewhat annoyed expression and voice. Yuuki kept up that emotionless smile, responding, "...Yuuki Kaburagi. Appointed Empress of the Crimson Sovereigns and Queen of Akasekai." There was a brief pause. "...And I am most certainly not off my rocker. Not now, not ever. No siree." Yuuki managed to keep telling himself as he extended his hand forwards with a teeth-meltin smile, offering Rushifa his hand. Looking down at the hand briefly, and then looking back up at Yuuki with a blank expression, briefly grasping Yuuki's hand and shaking it once before letting go. "Riiiiight. Well if there's nothing else I'm just gonna....y'know, leave." Yuuki's eyes widened and his pupils sharpened, before the Crimson Sovereign began to panic sightly; as noted by the loss of his composure. Quickly, the sociopath gripped Rushifa's hand tightly, inquiring, "...No. ...NO! You're going to...you're going to STAY!" All this with a terrifying grin. Rushifa turned his head to where the right of his face was peering down at Yuuki in slight annoyance. However, his face was most noticible due to it's eye being red....and feminine. It looked down at the boy and began to glow with a red light, like a flash from a camera. It was a sign that his patience was wearing thin. "Kid you need some serious help or something..." Yuuki snapped, "Quiet, you! Don't think of sending me to Dr. Phil! I'll gouge Dr. Phil's eyes out with my cleaver if he so much as asks me "What do YOU think is wrong with you?" Bloody shrinks. Never liked them." Yet, despite all this, she was keeping her something resembling calm composure; that serene smile persisted upon being affixed upon her face 24/7 as usual, hiding her absolutely shattered psyche. Rushifa's face became comically deadpan. "Maybe you can try something other than Dr. Phil like, gee I dunno, Montel Williams? Or maybe even Anderson? Nah wait, Montel is retired...." Yuuki scratched her head. "...Who in the what what?" Clearly, the Crimson Sovereign Empress wasn't too TV savvy- mostly due to keeping herself away from the idiot box for three hundred years due to her 'other' interests. Most of which involved killing people who got too close to her love, but still. She let out a tired yawn. "My, my." To tell the truth, her patience was running thin. Fatigue and impatience could be seen in her posture, as she barely restrained herself from attacking this person; something that was made painfully obvious. That was nutter logic for you- once they think you've touched their lover, they'd go all guns blazing try to kill you. "Okay just tell me what you want, honestly this is so random I want to just leave out of anxiety for you to spit it out." Rushifa said to the person. "Well, I want..." Yuuki paused for a brief moment. "...Actually, it's nothing. See you later." With that, Yuuki Kaburagi departed, leaving the question, why did he even sense this person in the first place. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Roleplay